Hilo rojo
by Airam Dragneel
Summary: -Lo único que necesitamos es una mujer, no es necesario que posea una akuma nomi.-Después de tanto tiempo, estoy libre de esa asquerosa prisión...-¡Robin!-¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes por él?. Nami esta enamorada de luffy, pero hay alguien que Cegado por la ambición, hará lo que sea necesario para alcanzar sus objetivos, incluso si eso requiere asesinar...


_**Hola!**_

_**Pues me **__**paso**__** nuevamente por aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia, esta idea ya tenía días rondándome pero la verdad no estaba segura de realizarla debido a mis deberes pero pues las ansias me comieron y ya me ven publicándola aquí. Esta es una historia que contiene pequeñas partes de la película nueva de the last naruto the movie, aclaro que no es una adaptación porque ni yo he visto esa película además no me llama mucho la atención de hacerla, digamos que solamente me inspire un poco para hacerla.**_

**_Aclaro que One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Eichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que es mío y solo use sus personajes para adaptarla._**

***hoshi no utsuwa* esta es la canción sentimental que escogí para este fic.**

Dentro de una cueva húmeda y hostil, que con cada segundo al pasar caen gotas tras gotas del techo rocoso junto con la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar, daban al espacio un lugar tétrico, impensable para que alguien pudiese desperdiciar aunque fuese un poco de su tiempo explorando algo tan horrible. Muchos pensarían eso pero, para otros era algo que aprovecharían al máximo.

-Pon fin nuestro deseo se cumplirá-hablo una voz ronca y masculina

-Ahora que el despierte ya nada será un simple sueño…-contesto una segunda persona.

-Lo único que necesitamos es una mujer, no es necesario que posea una akuma nomi.

-En cuento el este con nosotros, la buscaremos de acuerdo a sus gustos.

-Sera fácil conseguirla, no me preocupo por eso, si no, por si abra algo que nos haga más difícil cumplir el mandato.

-No digas tonterías. Nos hemos preparado todo este tiempo solo por esta razón, es casi hora.

…

El agua de aquel cenote burbujeaba e iluminaba de una manera extraña las paredes rocosas de aquella superficie tenía un color verdoso, lentamente de aquel pequeño lago salió una mano, la cual con la palma se recargo en la superficie de agua para así expulsar completamente todo su cuerpo. Al estar fuera sus pies se mantuvieron firmes en aquel liquido como si de una tensión superficial se tratara, aunque era algo sumamente extraño ya que eso no podría ocurrir y menos con un cuerpo humano.

De cada parte de él gotas de agua recorrían desde un punto hasta el final para regresar a su lugar de origen. Sus cabellos dorados estaban ligeramente pegados a su rostro el cual se encontraba con una fina capa de agua. De sus labios delgados se formó una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

-¡Mi señor!.-pronunciaron los dos hombres que anteriormente se encontraban hablando, mientras se arrodillaban ante él.

-Después de tanto tiempo, estoy libre de esa asquerosa prisión.-la tonalidad de su voz era algo hipnotizan té y hermosa para una mujer.

-Estamos a sus órdenes.

-¿Cuál es la isla más cercana?

-La isla kokoyashi

-Bien, saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-¡Sí!-tan rápido como contestaron desaparecieron en un segundo.

Sus parpados se encontraban cerrados, desde el momento en que había salido del agua luminosa no había tenido la intención de abrirlos.

**...**

El thousand sunny se maneaba de una forma tranquila bajo los rayos blancos de la luna llena. Todo parecía tranquilo de alguna manera aunque era algo extraño.

Cada miembro de la tripulación se encontraba en sus respectivas actividades pero todos estaban reunidos afuera en el patio que tenían. Excepto una sola persona que desde hace varios días se la pasaba encerrada en su camarote sola y callada.

Solo una persona se había dado cuenta de este extraño comportamiento, lo cual también decidió cubrirla de los demás.

**...**

Sentada en la orilla de su cama, con la luz levemente encendida, con el cabello suelto, y un atuendo abrigador, se encontraba concentrada en su tarea con sus manos. Llevaba varios días intentando aprender cómo realizar algo tan sencillo que no podía resultarle. Aun que después de varios intentos le salió no le gustaba para nada el resultado por lo cual repetía continuamente la tarea. Hasta que llego un punto en donde empezó a gustarle como quedaba, no quiso parar hasta que estuviera terminada. Por esa razón comenzó a concentrarse cada vez más en su tarea.

Después de un par de horas entregada a su actividad, no escucho cuando alguien abrió lentamente la puerta y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Valla has mejorado!-hablo su mejor amiga, pero al no estar enterada que no se encontraba sola, esto provoco un pequeño brinco.

-¡Robin!

-Lo siento ¿Te espante?

-No te preocupes-le dijo ya más tranquila después del susto.

-Fufufu te está quedando muy bonita.

-Gracias, aunque no sé si le llegue a gustar a él.-dejo de hacer lo que se encontraba haciendo con sus manos.

-Te has esforzado mucho en como aprender a tejer, pasas horas, encerrada en tu cuarto hasta que el resultado te quede bien. Supongo que le encantara y más si es hecha por ti.

-Eso espero.-dijo con desánimos.

-¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes por él?-sonrió cálidamente como una madre, comprendiendo a su hija.

-¿Eh?-se sonrojo-no c-c-creo que a e-él le in-te-te-rese eso en est-e momen-t-to.-tartamudo con nerviosismo.

-Fufufu bueno ahora que su sueño se ha cumplido y ha madurado más, es posible que su atención se centre en algo nuevo y desconocido para él.

-No creo ser capaz de decirle.

-Bueno toma la bufanda como una iniciativa para acercarte más a Luffy.

-No quiero forzarlo a nada.

-Y no lo harás, yo te ayudare a conquistarlo y te apoyare en todo.-dijo con motivación.

Hace ya varios meses Nami se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Luffy, aunque decidió no decirle nada. Cuando comenzó a comportarse de una manera diferente al capitán la primera en percatarse de esto fue Robin.

Estaba completamente segura que no era ni un capricho de ella o que solo era un amor pasajero. Por eso la ayudaría...

**_¿Cómo me quedo?_**

**_La canción es otra de las cosas con las que me inspire en esta historia._**

**_Para las personas que ya han leído una historia mía, les informo que estoy intentando mejorar mi escritura :D_**

**_Espero que les guste este pequeño fin y me opinen que les pareció y si quieren conti..._**

**_¿Merezco un review?_**


End file.
